Just a Whisper
by Akumas Tenshi
Summary: The inner workings of a darker Naruto's mind, unknowingly influenced by the Kyuubi. One-Shot


**Author's Note-** Just something that I wrote because the thought wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't write anything else without it popping back, demanding to be written. So here it is after much debating with my muse. If you can't tell, my muse won.

**Description-** The inner workings of a darker Naruto's mind, unknowingly influenced by the Kyuubi. [One-Shot]

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form no matter how much I wish upon the stars.

**Edited**- July 16, 2011

The people of the village were all happy looking; laughing and talking to one another as they passed by each other, some even stopping to catch up on lost time with old friends. The elderly took their time as they walked, enjoying their surroundings with a smile on their faces. The younger generations politely stepped out of their way to let them pass, watching them continue on with something closely resembling to respect, as taught.

The children ran around their parents legs, braver ones dashing ahead only to turn back to pull on their mother's or father's hand, wanting them to walk faster to get to their promised destination sooner. The parent would laugh well heartily, ruffle their child's hair, and walk a little faster making their child squeal in pure delight.

It was, in all, a peaceful scene.

Naruto watched this all in well hidden disgust, his eyes following the different people's movements with a grim face. Oh how he despised those people, every last one of them. They were all the same in his eyes, after all. Filth, trash waiting to be swept up.

The blonde stood beside his widow frame, half hidden from view by the windows dusty, thick, white curtains. His normally bright blue eyes watched the people mill about below him, his eyes now a darker, stormier blue. Any sign of happiness were long gone, only too replaced by seemingly blankness, a look that was simply never seen in the blonde's eyes by his friends.

Naruto's eyes narrowed briefly before he could stop himself, showing only a sliver of his loathing towards the people of his home village. His hate for the people of Konoha. He had no friends.

He turned his back to the window to hide a sneer that threatened to take over his typically grinning face. Sparing a moment to close the windows curtains, he headed towards the only lived in room in his apartment, his bedroom which doubled as his study.

The room itself was plain; blinding white walls, hard wood flooring that was known to creak at the slightest weight placed on it, and a simple twin sized bed resting up against far right the corner. There was a single large window which was currently covered by curtains much like the ones in his small living room. On his left stood a wooden door that led to his closet, his feeble amounts of clothes taking up what space they could to make it appear less empty, if only a little.

The only items of real importance to the blonde was the two tall book selves packed full of all sorts of books, ranging from how to properly cook to the history of the five great nations with everything and anything in between. Hell, there was even a few different manga thrown in. He wasn't picky.

Most of the books he had to buy using a henge of a random traveler, otherwise facing the chance of being either overpriced, as in the shop owner adding on a few extra zeros, or simply being refused service and kicked out of the store. Fools, the lot of them. Just they wait…

Naruto walked over to his worn out bed, his well known bright orange jump suit laid out on it. He spared the hideous orange clothes a glare, his lip lifting into a sneer. He gladly welcomed this sneer, though. How he despised that jump suit with every fiber of his being. If not for its horrendous color then for what it stood for, something only he knew about and hated.

Naruto had understood at a young age that the village and its peoples hated him. No, hate was too weak of a word to describe how the people of Konoha felt about him. Both the citizens and the shinobi alike seemed to have a bottomless pit of anger and disgust when it came to him, the younger generation learning from the older; not that he minded. After all, he felt the same when it came to them; not that any of them knew such.

While it had taken him a while to figure it out, Naruto had come to understand their hatred of him; not that it made him feel any different about the situation. In fact, it made his own hated and rage grow.

Besides, how could he _not_ find out when he had a spiral seal on his stomach that appeared whenever he used charka, which they were taught how to use at a young age in preparations of becoming a shinobi? Were the people of Konoha so naive as to really think that he would remain in the dark forever? He would have to have been a blind idiot to not connect the dots, which were quite literally staring him in the face; well, if he looked down at his stomach, that is.

Hell, his birthday alone was a big enough clue that had sent warning bells off inside his head. From there, everything else just fell into place.

So he had the strongest demon known to man sealed inside him, Whoop-De-Freaking-Do. Did they all honestly expect him to just up and become the beast? Not to say he hasn't thought about it before, but unlike the majority of Konoha, he actually used the brain he was given, as hard as that was to be believed.

Hence, the orange jump suit and how he had purposely failing the genin exams not once, but three times. Naruto would have gone back and finally passed the fourth time around if not for him becoming curious about Mizuki. So he had decided to go along with the older man's plan.

He knew that he had made the right decision when he had been given the chance to learn from the Forbidden Scroll. Having spent his entire time with it copying everything that he could after learning the first jutsu on the scroll, the Kage Bunshin having helped speed up the process greatly, was surely a once in a life time sort of deal._ Becoming a genin was simply a bonus in his book. _

Humans were well known for their habit of becoming more relaxed and careless around those that they thought unintelligent, weak, and hyperactive and so that was what Naruto had become to the public eye.

He became a hyperactive idiot that was known for his loud mouth, brash actions, childish pranks, bright jump suit, and couldn't stand still if his life depended on it. The people felt safe, thinking that he would never find out about the Kyuubi and as such, never gain access to its great demonic power. He was labeled as a non-threat, though that didn't change how the people thought of him. It only changed the sneers he would receive every time he stepped outside to those of superior smirks, people of all ages thinking them better than Naruto. Naruto got a good laugh out of it every time, the people passing it off as him going finally going insane. Oh, if only they knew the truth.

Naruto eyed the orange jump suit that rested on his bed, not wanting to have to touch it, much less put it on, but having no choice in the matter. He had to meet with his 'team' in half an hour, another thing he was not looking forward to but something that had to be done. He wasn't sure just who he hated more among his supposed 'teammates'; they were all high up on his list, after all.

First, there was Uchiha Sasuke; the dark haired boy who seemed to do nothing but brood about the past, the present, and the future. He, like everyone else in Konoha believed Naruto to be the 'village idiot' and took every chance he got to remind Naruto of such, whether it be with name calling or fights that he knew he'd win since there was no way in hell Naruto was going to give in and beat him; no matter how much he wished to. Doing so would cause panic among the people when hearing how the supposedly weak demon boy beat the last yet glorious Uchiha. All of his hard work of being known as a non-threat would be worth nothing then, and after spending so many years fine tuning his 'public appearance', that was just something that Naruto would not allow. So, he would bide his time and wait for his time to come. If he had learned anything over the years it was great patience. He would have made a slip otherwise and completely lost it.

Then, there was Haruno Sakura; the pink haired twelve years old that was not only in love Sasuke, but obsessed with the boy, as well and Naruto's supposed 'crush'. A cold tingle went up his spine even thinking about it, but alas, it was expected of him. After all, what better way to complete his 'look' then going after a girl that hated his guts, but he was to 'stupid' to realize this and continued trying to win her affection anyway, even though everyone knew it was a lost cause. Add in her annoying personality, a voice that could make a person go death, and tendencies to lash out and hit Naruto whenever he said something bad about her precious 'Sasuke-kun', anyone would hate the girl. It only added to his persona.

Last, but not least, there was the team leader, Hatake Kakashi. Or, better known as Copy Ninja Kakashi for his use of his implanted Sharingan. Who should have been at the very least a good teacher was too caught up in his self pity for the past to focus on the present, much less the future. And when he wasn't reliving the past, or reading his porn, he trained only Sasuke. Normally Naruto wouldn't mind being ignored by a teacher, as it gave him the time he wanted to train and learn on his own, but being ignored by his own team leader? _That_ got under his skin. Here he was, being led by one of Konoha's legends, only to be taught how to tree climb in all the months they've been together. This… irked Naruto.

It didn't matter though. Soon, Naruto's chance would come and he would destroy this village he was forced to call home from the inside out, unleashing his inner demon if need be. It was only with this thought in mind that Naruto was able to redress back into his orange clothes. He gave a wide toothed grin that showed off his sharp canines, a look that would make lesser men run if they knew what was good for them. Naruto's eyes burned with desire, thoughts of the future playing out through his mind's eye. Ah, the things he could do to this place.

Naruto walked to his front door, his 'public appearance' in place. The moment that his hand twisted the door knob and the door swung open, Naruto's stance and factual expressions changes into what was expected of him. His crazed grin turned into an easy going one, his eyes changing from stormy to sky blue, an unnatural happiness sparkling within. His straight posture became slouched, his hands going behinds his head.

It was time for the second half of his long, drawn out play, and Naruto couldn't wait to see the conclusion. Just they wait…

Deep inside Naruto's mind, caged behind large metal bars by a simply looking piece of paper with hasty written kanji, one red silted eye opened with the other soon to follow. A gleeful look appeared within the beast's, for it could be nothing else, eyes and a grin full of abnormally sharp teeth that stretched from one giant eye to the other formed in the otherwise dark cell.

A bone chilling laugh soon filled the surrounding area, bouncing off of walls that went unseen. The laugh was quick to turn near hysterical, only to stop mere moments after beginning.

Just like his jailer, his time was coming. After twelve longs years, he would once again be free, for nothing could hold him for long.

And to think, it all started with quiet, almost non-existent whispering here and there on the Great Demon Lord's part; him pointing out the faults of the humans around them for the young human that was his current jailer to begin thinking, thinking of things that would never have entered him mind otherwise. Thoughts that slowly, but surely, changed how the boy viewed the world around him. The want for revenge against the humans surrounding him; the burning desire to hear them scream.

It was all glorious. And he couldn't wait.

The Kyuubi sat inside his prison, eyes gleaming, content to watch as his plan finally went into effect. His insane smile never left. Just they wait…


End file.
